Auslly vs Dally
by ausllylover777
Summary: Ally starts to like Austin. But Dez starts to like her, and she starts to like him, but Austin has ALWAYS liked her. Sounds confusing, but not so bad once you read it. First Fanfiction! Please R&R xD (Rated K plus just in case) I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!
1. New York and Monkeys

**Hi guys! This is my first fan fiction xD! I decided to make it Auslly (of course!) And... DALLY! If you hate that couple, please don't hate me! It IS a auslly story, but just Dally at the beginning **** please R&R XD**

Ally POV

_Finally, some time alone! _

I sat down in the practice room. My day is too busy! I write the songs and MANAGE team Austin! During the meeting, Austin and Dez wouldn't stop goofing off! They would snatch my book out of my hand, and "play" monkey in the middle! And guess who was the monkey?!

(In case you're wondering, Trish left to New York. She auditioned for the Music University of New York, and got accepted! The part I turned down was given to her. And she had the nerve to go, when she convinced me to stay! Neither Austin, Dez, or I have spoken to her, but we keep getting calls and texts from her!)

I started to write in my book. A song for Dallas (I still have a small crush on him!)

This is what I what I wrote:

_His blond golden hair shines brighter than the city._

_His-_

I stopped there.

Dallas does not have blond hair! I tried to think of someone who I like like with blond hair, but It just wouldn't come to me…

**Sorry so short! There will be more chapters today and/or tomorrow! Please R&R **


	2. Crushes and Punches

**Hi guys! This is chapter 2! This one will be better (hope you guys like it: D)**

I started to write in my book. A song for Dallas (I still have a small crush on him!)

This is what I what I wrote:

_His blond golden hair shines brighter than the city._

_His-_

I stopped there.

Dallas does not have blond hair! I tried to think of someone who I like, like with blond hair, but it just wouldn't come to me…

"BOO! "

"AHHHHH!" I jumped, scared and shaky.

"Shhhh, it's okay, I'll protect you from the Boogey monster!" I felt arms wrap around me, and knowing who it was, I felt butterflies.

I giggled, "And who is the Boogey monster?" I looked up and Austin grinned.

"Dez is?" It sounded more like a question than an answer…

"I am what? " Dez walked in.

"The Boogey monster," I almost forgot I was in his arms.

Dez started looking down at his feet with this sad look, but when he looked up, he plastered a silly grin and said," Am I interrupting the two love monsters?"

When Austin looked down at me, a light shade of pink rose from his cheeks. I pulled away, not wanting to let go.

Dez and Austin started talking, while I thought:

**_Austin is so cute! If only I were confident like Cassidy, Brooke, and his girlfriend, Kira. I knew I started liking him when we practiced our, HIS perfect date. But, he was way out of my league. If only-_**

"ALLY! Mars to Ally!" Dez whispered, yelled in my ear.

"Mars? Why mars?" Austin gave him an adorable confused look.

"Because it is a planet, DUH!" Dez gave him a "you got to be kidding me look" which kind of looked cute.

Wait, What?

I couldn't help it, I giggled.

Dez looked at me with happy, hopeful eyes.

I blushed, and Austin almost looked… mad?

"I got to…ummm… get to work! Bye Austin," I turned to Dez," Bye Dez," I smiled and I walked out the door.

I know I like, like Austin. But I can't Like, Like Dez too, can I?

**Austin POV**

Ally ran out while Dez blabbed on about Mars. How could she like him better than me? I have always liked her, and look at him! I say this in the nicest way as possible, but he is a dork! At least I know he doesn't like her.

"Hello, earth to Austin!" He waved his hand in front of my face.

"What happened to mars? "

"That's just for ally…" He started to smile.

Wait what?

"Dez… do you like ally?" I was cracking my knuckles, but I don't think he noticed.

"No, Austin! I think I'm in," he did a butterfly hand motion," in, love with her."

I was so mad! My fist connected with his nose, and he ended up on the ground bleeding.

"What the heck, Austin!" It sounded more like a statement than a question.

"Dez, I'm so sorr-"

"Just forget it!" He grabbed a towel to cover his nose and started walking.

Before he left, he turned around and yelled," Forget me being your filmmaker to! I quit Team Austin!"

**Dun Dun DUN! What is going to happen? Will he tell her his feelings before it's too late?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I AM SO SORRY I COULDN'T UPDATE! I've been having writers block, and I need help! Please put suggestions in the reviews, because this is killing me!**

**Thanks!**

**ausllylover777**


	4. Confessions And Confussions

**Hi guys!**

**I AM SO SORRY I SUCK UPDATING. I PROMISE TO MAKE MORE 2NITE! I will have a co-writer today, A.K.A MY COUSIN MONIQUE! xD**

**I loved ALL the suggestions, but I LOVED . .X's the most!**

**(BTW, I LOVE YOUR STORIES! UR A HUGE INSPIRATION! xD)**

**so here you go!**

**I am forced to say this:**

**IDONOTOWNA&A! **

**So please enjoy! :)**

Ally POV

I was writing in my book when I heard screaming from the practice room. Was that Austin & Dez?

I sneak upstairs to the door and I heard Dez.

" WHAT THE HECK, AUSTIN! "

" Dez, I'm so sor-"

" Just forget it!"

A pause. I hear foot steps coming closer, so I run downstairs. But I heard Dez say the worst thing.

" I QUIT TEAM AUSTIN! "

I couldn't believe what I just heard! Am I dreaming? Suddenly, Dez appears behind me.

" Hey..." He whispers into my ear. I never noticed how minty his breath smelled. It caused me to blush, noticing how close he was.

"Hey" I turned around and saw Dez's nose bleeding!

"What happened?!" I said, acting as if he were my boyfriend.

"Well, Me and Austin had a little... 'argument' "

I realized how close we were. I didn't move, though. I grabbed a tissue and wiped his nose, stepping closer," Here... let me help."

As I was cleaning his nose, I noticed a sparkle in his eyes.

I started to lean closer, and so did he, but Austin walked in.

DEZ POV

Ally decided to help clean my nose, when she did, i felt a spark when she touched my nose.

I started to lean in, ans so did she, but stupid Austin had to walk in.

When I looked at him,his face looked as if he was about to start crying his eyes out.

For the record, I felt a little proud deep, deep, DEEP inside of me.

Ally POV

I turned to Austin, and he had tears in his eyes. I didn't know what to say. He just stood there, facing us. I noticed he had a sparkle in his eye as well, but it was different. It was sad.

I had the feeling that I was falling for both of my best friends

AUSTIN POV

She just stared at me, and so did ( gag ) Dez.

She started to say ," Austin. It's not what it looks like-" But I didn't want to hear any of it.

So I dropped the pickle basket & ran.

**Uh oh! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?! WHO WOULD WRITE SUCH A THING?! Oh, wait. I would :P.**

**Hope you guys liked it, thanks again for the inspiration!( . .X)**


	5. Boys and Drama

**Hi guys!**

**I SUCK AT UPDATING! So sorry! **

**Please R&R :) **

**IdonotownA&A! :(**

Ally POV

I watched Austin leave and broke down crying. Dez hugged me and whispered," It's Okay... It's Okay..."

" Dez," I turn to look at him," you are a really great guy, but you don't deserve this"

Dez looked confused," What do you mean?"

"You don't deserve all this drama."

" Ally, you're worth all this drama" Dez slipped my hand into his. I felt a spark, but something was missing...

I pulled my hand away and stared at the ground," No I'm not..."

Awkward silence...

" You know, I'm not really stupid..." Dez looked at his feet.

" What?"

"It's all an act. Me being a idiot, and all that. People like me better when I'm silly."

I held his hand and smiled,"I'll like you for yourself, Dez..."

He looked up at me and smiled. Those innocent eyes bored into mine. I can't do this anymore!

" Dez, I'm sorry but-" I couldn't think of anything else to say," I'm sorry.

I dropped his hand & walked out of the store.

The first place I go to is to the mall. It's dark, but some people were still walking around

" Hey Ally" I look up and see Dallas.

Crap!

" He-he- hey Dallas," I stuttered

He looked into my eyes and grabbed my hand. He started to lean in and I felt his lips against mine.

There was no spark.

I heard someone mutter, " Wow, Ally."

I pull away and see Dez standing there, flowers in his hands and everything.

" Dez, It's not what it-" He dropped his flowers.

" Do you have to destroy everything you touch?" He walked away, just like Austin did.

Oh shoot, Austin!

I turn to talk to Dallas, but he's gone.

Just great!

I get a text. I see the number, Elliot.

_Hey Ally ;)_

_I'm moving back to Miami tomorrow! I know we had to break up, but we can get back together._

_3 Elliot Xx_

My mind cracked.

I threw my phone down to the ground. I broke down crying.

" Stupid boys," I mutter to myself.

I got myself up and, leaving my phone, I ran

All I care about right now is Austin...


	6. Surprises and Shockers

**Hi guys!**

**I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR MONTHS! I never have the time ( or i'm to lazy :P) SO SORRY!**

**I do not own Austin and Ally :( **

**Enjoy xD**

* * *

**Austins POV**

Why?! why me? Why Dez? Why... ally?

As i ask myself all these questions, I hear a knock on the door. Being stupid, I opened it.

" Go away. " I mutter.

" Austin! Let me talk! Please!" As ally talked, her lips were right in front of me, so I went for it.

Ally was surprised, but she kissed back.

As we... uh...continue, I think of how lucky I am. How lucky I am to have Team Austin, how lucky to have ally, a house, health food.

Due to the lack of air, she pulls away.

" You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that," I whisper.

She smiles and teases," You have no idea how long I have wanted you to do that."

Her smile fades and she gives me a serious look and sits on the couch," Austin, about today I-"

I frown and cut her off," Let's just forget about it. I am just happy to be your first kiss, and not Dez" I mutter the last part.

Ally stays quiet.

" You kissed Dez?!" I almost yell.

" No! Of course not!" She avoids making eye contact.

" So... I am your first kiss?"

"IwaswalkingawayfromDeztolookforyouwhenDallascamea ndkissedmeItwasreallyrandomandgrossIthinkitwasadar eandDezsawandwasmadsoicametoyou"

What?

"Can you say that again?" I ask, "But...slower?" I sit across from her on the couch

She sighs and says," I was walking away from Dez to look for you when Dallas came and kissed me."

I stay quiet.

She takes a breath and continues," It was really random and gross, so probably a dare. And Dez saw and was mad so I came to you."

" So... I was your second choice since Dez was mad?" I can feel my heart beat getting faster.

Her eyes widened." No! It wasn't like that. I came because I-"

" Ally, I don't want to hear it!" I stand up." So why don't you just get out of my house and find Dez?"

Ally throws her hands up," Fine, Maybe I will! One minute you're fine, and the next you're mad! I can never please you! I highly doubt Dez will be the same!"

" Ally, I'm sorry!"

She gives me a look and mutters," I gotta go," as she picks up her purse.

As she opens the door, someone is standing behind it. Someone I used to like for a while.

She drops her purse, surprised to see her.

"CASSIDY?!"

* * *

**OOhhh, twist! **

**I would make it longer, but I am sorta in a hurry for something.**

**I will need 20 reviews for the next chapters :)**

**And shout out to . .X (hopefully it showed this time!)**

**I love her(his) stories and her suggestions/reviews! **

**P.S love the Rally/Auslly in Not your typical reunion! And the short story in Not Your Typical Teacher!**

**Any suggestions will really help xD!**

**Thank you guys XX,**

**Ausllylover777**


End file.
